A conventional device and method are known from EP-A-2 289 340 but differentiates from EP-A-1 454 531, both in the name of the applicant. In EP-A-1 454 531 a gouging member is used together with a shearing blade to twist the wishbone out of the shoulder joints of a carcass part. In the known method of EP-A-2 289 340 the wishbone is first disconnected from a first membrana and/or ligament with which it attaches to the remainder of the carcass by introducing the means for cutting the membrana and/or removing of the wishbone into the carcass for cutting a first membrana and/or ligament. Thereafter the means are operated for cutting the legs of the wishbone and for penetrating and/or cutting a further membrana that connects the wishbone to the keelbone.
The instant invention is aimed at improving the practical results that are achieved with the previously known device and method.
It is also another objective of exemplary aspects of the invention to reduce the risk of bone splinters remaining in the meat of the poultry after removal of the wishbone.
It is still a further objective of exemplary aspects of the invention to increase the yield of meat of the slaughtered poultry.
It is a further object of exemplary aspects of the invention to reduce the risk of damaging the fillets in the process of removing the wishbone.
Still a further objective of exemplary aspects of the invention is to alleviate the process of inserting the knife with blades into the carcass part.
Still a further objective of exemplary aspects of the invention is to reduce manufacturing costs of the device of the invention, and to reduce the level of its tuning requirements.
These and other objectives and advantages are at least in part achieved with the device and method in accordance with one or more of the appended claims.